There has recently come into vogue a type of game mainly for adult participation based on the theme of survival under war like conditions. The weapons used in these games are generally pistols which fire hollow projectiles filled with dye. When these projectiles strike a game participant, the projectile shatters and the dye leaves a clearly visable spot on the participants uniform. The pistols are fluid pressure operated and generally of the single action repeating type. The present invention is directed particularly to a pistol of this type for use in these types of games where accuracy and rapidity of fire are prime considerations.
A pistol of this general type is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,152 of Apr. 3, 1979.